


Flights of Fantasy II -- Friends, Romans, Sentinels

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Dress Up Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim acts out one of his favorite fantasies for Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fantasy II -- Friends, Romans, Sentinels

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of explanation -- a pteryges is a short skirt of leather strips, sometimes reinforced with metal discs or studs. You know, the kind you see the Roman soldiers wearing in all the movies. 
> 
> This story was originally posted and archived on 10/26/97.

## Flights of Fantasy II -- Friends, Romans, Sentinels

by Mrs Fish

* * *

Flights of Fantasy II - Friends, Romans, Sentinels by Mrs. Fish 

Blair cursed as he ran up the stairs to the loft. Of all days to be late. It was his turn to cook and he'd planned something extra special for Jim. Cascade was in the grip of one of the worst flu epidemics on record, and the police department hadn't been immune to its effects. Jim had been working double shifts for the past three weeks, and it was visibly taking its toll on the Detective. Stumbling in after midnight, sometimes the man barely had enough energy to undress after climbing the stairs to their bedroom. Lately he'd been crashing on the couch or in Blair's old room. 

Of course their love life had been reduced to zero, but it had given Blair the opportunity to indulge in a number of fantasies. Like the other night ... God, just thinking about it gave Sandburg chills. And then Jim wanting to share it! It had been so incredible ... a true night to remember. 

Sandburg unlocked the door, entered the loft and froze ... All the lights were off, but he had no trouble seeing the man smiling at him from ... the floor? The loft was bathed in the soft glow of a hundred candles spread over counters, tables, and floor. The furniture had been relocated and replaced with a futon and dozens of throw pillows. 

Jim Ellison rose with cat-like grace and moved toward him. Blair stood transfixed, almost believing himself in a dream. Jim was wearing a pteryges, leather wrist bands and nothing else. His body glistened in the reflected candlelight and Blair realized Jim had rubbed himself down with oil. 

"Welcome home, Lord Blair. How was your day?" Jim took Blair's backpack and dropped it in the corner, then led the younger man to the futon and eased him down. "Comfortable?" Blair nodded. "Good. Would you like me to draw your bath or would you prefer to eat first?" 

"Jim ..." Blair reached out to his lover and drew him in for a kiss. Sandburg ran his hands over Jim's oil-slicked back and clasped his ass, pulling the larger man closer until he was covering Blair's body. 

Jim lay down, pressing his lips to Blair's, forcing his tongue into the younger man's willing mouth. He explored greedily -- running his tongue along Blair's teeth and palate -- wanting to know every inch of him. Ellison smiled when Blair moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back slightly. 

"Do you want me to pleasure you, my lord?" 

"Oh, Jim ... s'been too long ... Please ..." Blair arched against Jim, pressing his erection into his lover. 

"How shall I please you? With my mouth or my body?" 

Blair knew it wouldn't take much to bring him over the edge. It had been way too long since they'd made love together. Besides, it looked like they had all night. "Your mouth. Please me with your mouth, Jim." 

"Anything you want, my love. You are my lord and master and I am your slave. Anything you desire is yours." 

Jim claimed Blair's mouth for another gentle kiss before divesting the younger man of his clothes. He knelt over him, admiring Blair's naked body. 

"You are so beautiful, my lord. More beautiful than Adonis. You should be immortalized in statue for all the world to worship." 

Jim bent down and began trailing hot kisses down Blair's neck -- licking, sucking his way down to the other man's chest. He took Blair's right nipple in his mouth, sucking it until a hard nub formed. Then he licked his way to the other, repeating his action and tugging lightly on the gold ring there. 

"Jim ... Jim ... oh, God, please ..." 

He tongue moved down Blair's belly to his groin, pausing only momentarily. He took the head of Sandburg's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, then slid his tongue to trace the throbbing vein from base to tip. 

Blair bucked to meet his lover's mouth, wanting ... needing release. Jim held his hips down and in one smooth move took all of Blair's cock down his throat. 

"Yes ... oh, Jim ... Love you ... Love you so much ..." 

Jim moved his head up and down Blair's cock, swirling his tongue, cupping his balls in his hand, and rubbing them between his fingers. It wasn't long before he was swallowing frantically, trying not to waste a drop of Blair's seed. 

Ellison moved up, gathered Blair in his arms and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before hugging him tightly. "Did I please you, my lord?" 

"Oh, yes ... definitely yes ..." Blair took several deep breaths to calm himself, then reached down to caress Jim's erection. "Mmm ... seems as though one of us still isn't satisfied. What are we gonna do about it?" 

"What would you have me do, Lord Blair?" Jim couldn't help but push against his lover's hand. 

Blair rolled Jim onto his back, then leaned on one elbow next to him. "I want you to please yourself while I watch." 

"Yes, my lord. Whatever you wish." Jim removed the pteryges and placed it on the floor next to him, then looked into his lover's face and smiled at the joy reflected there. 

"Whenever you're ready, Jim." 

Jim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He brought his hands to his chest, lightly brushing over hardened nipples, trailing down the ridges of his ribcage, over his belly, and back again. He let his hands rest on his chest a moment, then taking another deep breath, he drew his legs up, spreading them slightly, keeping his feet flat against the floor. 

Ellison placed both hands on his legs, sliding them down to caress the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, moving outward over his hips, before finally coming to rest on his genitals. One hand went down to cup his balls, while the other lightly stroked his hardened shaft. He concentrated on stroking his penis, slipping the foreskin down, exposing the sensitive skin beneath. After several strokes, he began rubbing his testicles between his fingers, gently pulling them. 

Jim was breathing heavily, every muscle taut, the combination of sweat and oil glistening off his naked body. He moved his hand up the pale shaft to touch the head, dipping his fingers in and out of the slit, while moving his other hand to stroke the sensitive skin of his perineum. His body began to shake, muscles straining as he tried to maintain control. He grasped his balls again, rubbing them roughly between his fingers, raking them with his nails until ... 

"Blair! ..." Jim cried out his lover's name, his body shuddering as the orgasm overtook him. He kept stroking himself until he softened, not yet ready for the pleasure to end. He let his legs drop to the floor, muscles still quivering, as he tried to calm his breathing. 

A warm touch against his stomach made Jim jump, and he opened his eyes to see Blair wiping away the evidence of his orgasm. "You don't have to do that, my lord." 

"What kind of master would I be if I didn't reward my slaves for pleasing me? And you _did_ please me, Jim. Very much." Blair placed a tender kiss to his lover's forehead, then laid atop the larger man, snuggling against his chest. "Do you have any other entertainment planned for this evening, my pet?" 

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around his partner. "Oh, Blair, I love you so much, sometimes words just aren't enough. So tonight I plan on showing you ... First I'm going to draw you a bubble bath and wash you from head to toe, massaging you as I do. Then I'm going to give you a real massage. After that comes dinner, where I'm going to wait on you hand and foot. And finally, I'm going to carry you upstairs and make you cum so many times that you won't remember your own name, and then I'll gather you safely in my arms and hold you until morning." 

Blair's eyes were filled with tears when he pulled away and faced his lover. "Jim ... I ..." 

"Hush, baby, you deserve this. You've been so wonderful lately. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've done all the cooking, cleaning, laundry and shopping on top of your work at the University, _and_ managed to help out at the station too. All without one word of complaint." 

"But what about you? You're the one who's been pulling double shifts the past few weeks. You're exhausted, man." 

"Simon called this morning and told me to stay home the rest of the week. I slept most of the day and I feel fine. Blair ... tonight I'm yours ... command me ..." Jim cupped the younger man's face and drew him in for a kiss. His tongue pressed against willing lips which opened at its touch, and elicited a moan of pleasure from Blair. 

Sandburg pulled away and rolled over, drawing Jim with him. He stared into his lover's blue eyes, now dark with passion, and smiled. "I love you, Jim." 

"I know you do, Blair. I love you, too. Now are you going to let me finish this fantasy?" 

Blair chuckled softly. "So *that's* what this is all about, eh? Trying for a bit of one-upsmanship?" 

"Can I say something, please? The other night when you shared your fantasy with me ... I never felt closer to you than I did then. It ... it was like you were baring your soul to me. I don't know any other way to describe it. I wanted to do the same for you, but I didn't just want to tell you about it, Blair. I wanted to do more. I _needed_ to do more. Is any of this making sense?" 

"Yes, love, it is. I'm sorry. I'm spoiling this." 

"No ... no, you're not. I just want you to understand. Ahem ... Now, my Lord Blair, shall I draw your bath?" 

"Please do, Jim." 

Ellison raised himself from the floor, kissing his lover first, and headed toward the bathroom. He'd reached the door when Blair yelled, "And Jim ... make sure you use the stuff in the blue bottle." The Detective just shook his head and laughed. 

* * *

Blair smiled up from Jim's lap as the Detective dropped another grape into his mouth. "Mmmm ... this is _so_ nice, Jim." 

"I'm glad you're pleased, my lord. Would you like more wine?" 

"Yes ... Share it with me." 

"As you wish." Jim took a sip of the Chablis and pressed his lips to Blair's open mouth, letting the wine dribble inside before following with his tongue. 

"God, that has to be one of the most sensuous things I've ever done, Jim. You're giving me goosebumps." 

"That's not all I'm giving you, my lord." Jim glanced at Blair's growing erection. 

"Yea, that too. Didn't you say something about carrying me upstairs and making me cum til I couldn't remember my name?" Blair wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jim fought hard not to laugh. Sandburg looked so damn cute when he did that. "Let me put the food away ..." 

"No ... Everything will keep until morning. Please take me upstairs, Jim. I want you to make love to me." 

"Just let me put the candles out. We don't want to have to stop what we're doing because the loft is on fire." 

An image of a naked Jim in a fireman's hat and boots and nothing else popped into Blair's mind and his sighed loudly. 

"You all right?" 

"Just thinking about Fireman Jim." 

"Fireman Jim or his hose?" 

"Oh, you're wicked, Jim. Now take me upstairs and ravish me." 

"It will be my pleasure, Lord Blair." 

* * *

Jim kissed Blair, long and hard, probing his mouth with his tongue. Blair's hands were everywhere. He spread the cheeks of Jim's ass and teased the opening with his fingers. Jim responded by grinding his cock against Blair's and moaning loudly. 

"Jim, take me. Take me now, please. Fuck me hard." 

Ellison rolled off Blair and grabbed the tube of K-Y jelly from the nightstand. When he turned back, the anthropologist was on his knees, ass in the air. Jim squeezed a generous amount of the gel into his hand and slipped one, then two fingers into his lover's ass. He wriggled them around, sliding them in and out in a steady rhythm, raking Sandburg's prostate. 

"Jim ... take me. I want to feel your hard cock inside me." 

Ellison spread more gel onto his cock. He positioned himself behind his lover and thrust into him hard. He withdrew and thrust again. 

"Faster, Jim. Harder. Fuck me harder." 

Jim grabbed Sandburg's hips and began thrusting as fast and hard as he could. It felt so good. Blair began rubbing his own cock furiously, already on the brink of orgasm. Jim thrust a few more times then ... the orgasm reached to his very soul. Every sense was filled with Blair. They were one being, one body. 

* * *

"Blair?" 

"Who's that?" 

Jim chuckled softly. "That good, huh?" 

"Better than good. It was off the scale." Blair yawned into his lover's chest and snuggled closer. 

Jim pulled the quilt around them, kissed the top of Blair's head, and whispered, "Goodnight sweet Prince, and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest. I love you, Blair, forever." 

The end. 


End file.
